Misaki Takahashi
Misaki Takahashi (高橋 美咲, Takahashi Misaki?) is the 18 (19 in episode 8 of Junjou Romantica) year old younger brother of Takahiro. At the start of the series, Misaki is about to sit in for his college entrance examinations. His dream is to go to Mitsuhashi University, since that was the college his brother dropped out of so that he could begin taking care of Misaki after their parents died. Although seemingly childish and brash, Misaki is later revealed to be a person who is simply adamant on insisting against doing anything that might be troublesome for anyone else. This is due to the fact that he still blames himself for his parents' death (believing that if he had not asked them to hurry home, they would not have sped in the rain and crashed). Misaki and Usami eventually begin a relationship together which puzzles Misaki, who is unconfident about his feelings towards the older man. In the anime adaption, he is voiced by Takahiro Sakurai. History Misaki's parents died when he was 8 while rushing home one night on a rainy day, leaving his brother Takahiro Takahashi who was 18 at the time, to take care of him. Misaki blames himself for his parent's death and from that day on he tries to never allow his own selfishness to affect other people. He's shy and attentive to everything, if a bit dense, and has a childish nature but he can be serious at times. Bio The type who would rather not get in anyone's way than to interfere, Misaki is a hardworking individual who has found himself stuck under the care of Akihiko Usami. He struggles to stand on his own two feet at times, feeling that Akihiko is restricting him much more than he should, but because Misaki is such a kind individual, Akihiko feels that he leaves himself much too open for others to snatch him up. Relationships Usami Akihiko He first meets the great Lord Usami Akihiko, the famous writer, when he comes home to see the latter clinging onto his brother and Takahiro then introduces the two. The next day, Misaki goes to Akihiko's house since said person was to be his tutor, since Misaki had very poor grades and wouldn't be able to get into the university that Takahiro was going to attend before the death of their parents. He finds one of Akihiko's books and is extremly outraged when he saw that Akihiko had used his brother in the novel as a character who was involved with himself and sexual activities. In a rage, Misaki stormed up to Akihiko's room and slammed his door open and proceeded to rant about his thoughts on what Akihiko was doing with his brother. Akihiko wakes up and is in a bad mood when he hears Misaki, and he gets up and pulls the younger boy onto his bed where Akihiko came on to him. He is saddened by the fact that he seems to only attract those of the Usami family, which make him often think he has a Usamone (Usami+Pheromone) which Usagi-san said doesn't make any sense. But shows no true discontentment to having Akihiko force his feelings on him, accepting them wholeheartedly, if hesitantly. Due to his reluctant nature, he has trouble with accepting that he loves Akihiko, although his actions show that he is very much in love with his caretaker and easily swept away by his whims. On Season 2 episode 7 Misaki tells Usami his true feelings. Takahiro Takahashi Takahiro is Misaki's older brother. They are ten years apart. After their parents died, Takahiro demands to take care of Misaki by himself, dropping out of college and getting a job. On Takahiro's birthday, Akihiko and Misaki prepare a surprise party, but the mood quickly turned sour when Takahiro introduces his fiance Manami to them. Misaki is shocked, knowing that Akihiko was deeply in love with his older brother and leaves the house, grabbing Akihiko's arm and taking him outside with the excuse that he was going to buy more wine. Outside, Misaki cries over the "cruel" way Takahiro rejected Akihiko, and Akihiko also follows suit soon after. He then falls in love with Misaki and kisses him after he said that once he started crying he could never stop. Misaki also in that moment, begins to feel differently about Akihiko and says nothing as the older man wraps his arms around him and continues to cry over Takahiro, and Misaki continued to also hug him back. Takahiro is unaware of Misaki's romantic relationship with Usami. Poll Do you think misaki and Usami will stay together forever?? of course! nope, ain't going to last forever Category:Characters